All I Wanted Was To Save People Like Her
by MadHatterLilith
Summary: "How long have I been fighting now? I don't even know anymore. Time doesn't matter anymore... My life doesn't matter anymore. I'm no longer human anyway! I have nothing left to live for... Kubey betrayed me;betrayed us all!" This is the story of the Puella Magi that became the worst witch of all-Walpurgis Night. Oneshot.


**I watched it for a second time and this idea came to me. I don't think anybody's done it yet so I'll give it a try.**

**Rating will change depending on what reviewers think I should change it to. So if you've got a problem, tell me to change it.**

* * *

**Current Time:**

* * *

She came out of nowhere to free me-to kill me.

"My life wasn't so bad I guess. I hated it, sure, but I guess I could have changed it by myself. I could have survived without making that wish. But I'm only saying this now because now...I don't really exist anymore, right?" I smiled at the pink haired girl who nodded.

"You've been through so much, but you can finally sleep now, and you'll be able to die in peace. I promice I won't let anyone suffer like you have, Walpurgis. No more witches will be born from the brave girls who become Magical Girls." She smiled back and squeezed my hand.

"Really? I'm so glad...I'm so tired...Walpurgis? Is that my name? I can't even remember who I am..." I felt something warn slide down my cheeks from my eyes. Tears? "I'm so tired...I've been so tired for so long that I don't know...Who am I?" I felt the tears hit my hands as I closed my eyes and opened my heart...and I died for the last time.

Madoka saved me from this torture. I just wanted something so badly to trade my soul and my life for it. But this...This wasn't what I had wished for.

I'm a Puella Magi-a Magical Girl. This is my story. The story of my life, my wish, my death, my torture, my imprisonment, and the one wish I wanted so desperately. This is the story of how I destroyed my life, as imperfect and rotten as it was.

* * *

**My 'Life' Story:**

* * *

School was my safe place.

I didn't realise that I didn't really hate it until I stopped going. It wasn't like I had friends or a secret crush or anything, but it was an escape from the more bitter parts of my life. The library was a safe haven for me.

When I was a witch, I forgot who I was and lost myself, but after Madoka freed me, I started to get it back in flashes. I always laughed at it before but I guess the theory that your life flashes before your eyes when you die holds a bit of truth.

But ghosts? I still think that's crap that people make up to amuse themselves.

My name is still a blank but I remember that I loved books. The way they smelled when they were brand new, the universe that they send you off to when you look upon the words, and the way you could live a totally different life in just a few minutes.

Romance? To hell with that! I had books for soul mates.

By the way that's all crap too. Trust me on that.

Anyway, the other thing that helped me escape was the stage. I liked it and feared it. I was afraid of facing rejection by the people watching me while I was thrilled by the rush I'd get with the spotlight shining down on me.

I was in the drama club so I could stand on that stage to feel that thrill. But the truth is, they treated me as their errand girl. I hated them but, being mute, I couldn't protest. I wasn't strong either so I just took their orders and insults. I felt that the stage was worth it.

The saddest thing was, I never even got to stand on it until I started breaking in at night and after getting caught, my record was stained and home didn't get any better. In fact, it made mother leave us.

* * *

Home was the one thing I called 'Hell' back then.

My parents were always fighting and my little sister was always the one getting the worst of it. The only reason they were still together was because they had a kid without a voice and another born with no emotions and half blind. She couldn't feel any emotions but at least she tried to stop them and tried to understand us and our feelings.

We were all that was keeping them together, but it wasn't like that mattered anyway. It would have been better if they said their goodbyes before either of us were born. Then what had happened would have been prevented.

That day, my sister killed our father and herself in a fire.

Mother had already left and he had been violent since. I went down to the drug store to get some stuff to patch up some bruises. When I got back, our home was in flames and I could hear my father screaming as he slowly burned to death.

After the fire had been extinguished, I searched the house. The name 'Ai' was going through my head the whole time like some kind of chant. I found her charred corpse in the living room, next to the remains of my favorite book that I gave to her years ago.

"She was born without being able to feel emotions." That's what every professional told us but maybe they were wrong. When I was around her, there were several moments where I felt as if she was feeling happy and feeling things deeper than even myself. I loved her ad she knew that and she felt the same, but in her own way.

I understood too late. She was gone even though I promised her I'd never let her get hurt. She ended her life because that promise was a lie. I could never keep her safe and I knew it.

That was the day that life lost its meaning, the day I met Kubey, the Incubator.

* * *

The wish was easy to decide on.

"You can keep it from happening again. You can become strong and save people like her. Do you want that so badly that you'd trade everything for it?" It asked me and I nodded. "Your voice and strength to protect people?"

I nodded again, laughing in the inside when it said 'everything'. I lost the only person I loved in my life, I lost my parents, and my home as well. What else did I have left to lose? My life?

Back then, I thought it was worthless but now I wish I had clung to it and gave it some value.

"Then so be it! Your life as a Magical Girl starts from this time forward!" I felt an indescribable amount of pain as a gem started to appear to me, shrouded in a bright orange light. "Kira Kurosawa, your wish has been granted!"

I opened my mouth and I heard my voice for the first time.

* * *

Fighting was how I lived and kept others from dying.

I did it for years without knowing the truth. Actually, I ruled my city for six or seven years. I wasn't that great a first but then I got used to my chains and twin swords. After that, I was a pro! Or at least, I was killing more than most girls and when they complained and challenged me, well...let's just say it never ended pretty for them.

I usually never killed them, but when I did, or thought I did, I could always swear I saw her again, weeks, days, maybe months later, healthy.

I learned the truth when I fought another girl and killed her by hitting her soul gem even after she survived me draining her blood. She survived millions of things that would have killed any other person.

I had to know why for my own sake. I had to know what this contract had done to me. For the first time, I was doing something right and saving lives that meant something. And then I found out what he had done to my soul.

I didn't give a damn to be totally honest.

My soul didn't ever really mean much to me, so where it's located doesn't really matter. Or at least that's what I thought then, before I found out that now, if my soul got tainted, I would become the thing I had been killing to save people like my sister, who I had learned, was under the influence of a Witch.

Not that it mattered, because one thing I learned about Witches was that even when you're under their control, it's not like you're doing something you hadn't ever thought about or wanted to do at some point. They take advantage of your weaknesses, fear, feelings, and the dark parts of your mind.

Which meant that my sister had thought about both murder and suicide before, which meant that I failed her as a sister and protector.

* * *

I found another life as a Magical Girl.

I had a few friends and they were like family to me. The type of people who used to tease me because of my appearance shut up when they saw me. No comments on my light orange eyes that really didn't match my raven black hair.

I was happy and stood on the stage for the first time without having to sneak around. I preformed in front of an audience and wasn't rejected like I used to be. I wasn't bullied or made fun of.

I was happy but of course, that didn't last long.

I snapped and killed them all.

Even now, I'm not sure why, but I did. I remember them screaming my name, begging for me to snap out of what was causing me to do what I was doing. I was covered in blood and I didn't feel any sort of guilt like I would have when I was human.

I remember the sounds of their heads as they fell from their necks to the floor as my blades cut them clean off, so I could cut them into bits without hearing the screams.

"Kira Kurosawa-san! Please stop!" I remember a girl who looked like what my sister might be like at that age. She reminded me of Ai...so I killed her to and stabbed her continuously until I finally did stop feeling murderous and got bored.

* * *

That was my last night of anything close to humanity.

That was the night before I became that...thing. To be honest, I don't think I could ever describe it nor remember it clearly. Not that I'd want to because it was was the worst pain I could have ever felt.

I was the world's worst Witch and I killed thousands, the thousands that I had saved earlier in life. All the good I had done in life was being undone and now it seemed like it really did have no meaning.

* * *

If a creature comes to you in your dreams, time of despair, or in your last moments, offering a miracle or one wish out of anything in the whole world, kill it. Run. Ignore it. Tell someone, no matter how crazy you'll seem.

No matter what, don't agree. Don't give him your soul for anything no matter what you want or feel you need.

If you do, you'll regret it for years after your soul gets tainted because, unless killed, Witches are immortal. When I became a Magical Girl, I was twelve, turning thirteen in a day or two. When I became a Witch, I was twenty. When I was freed, I would have been forty.

I had twenty years of the worst pain in the world, being the thing that took everything from me at first. I had twenty years of true hell.

And all because I wanted to save people like my sister.

* * *

**Of course, it's an OC so may not be accurate. Review if you feel like it.**


End file.
